


For Umiyuki for the 2013 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange

by hideincarnate



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideincarnate/pseuds/hideincarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt #3: Makoto and adorable kittens being adorable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Umiyuki for the 2013 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/gifts).



Check out more beautiful Makoto works at [2013 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange blog](http://makotobirthdayexchange.tumblr.com/makobday)


End file.
